dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Xelor
left|thumb|160px Status para os Xelor's Sandglass (Ampulheta do Xelor) Os seguidores do Deus Xelor são manipuladores do Tempo e Espaço. Eles podem lerdear um inimigo rapidamente, e se teletransportar no campo de batalha num piscar de olhos. Essa classe se especializa em atrasar seus inimigos a partir do roubo de ap causando-lhes dano ao mesmo tempo, já para seus aliados o xelor os ajuda doando ap, tornando um forte aliado em praticamente qualquer situação. Os Xelors podem dar grande dano em um espaço médio de tempo, no entanto é uma classe moderada de se matar se você puder sobreviver a sua barragem ou ao seu roubo de AP. Esteja preparado para a batalha, mesmo, porque os Xelors podem se teletransportar para longe dos inimigos se os mesmos chegarem muito perto ou fazer exatamente o contrário; se estiverem muito longe teleportam-se, podendo atacar no mesmo turno, fazendo o inimigo se instabilizar facilmente, dependendo da situação e dos equipamentos que o xelor estiver no momento. Características As características que são mais associadas a esta classe são: Intelligence (1:1, até 100 pontos) - Intelligence é de longe o build mais fácil de Xelor. Spells como Temporal Dust e Mummification se beneficiarão de uma inteligência alta. Agility (1:1, até 20 pontos) - Esse é um Build alternativo para os Xelors que quiserem o máximo de habilidades como Frostbite e Shriveling. Este build Não é recomendado para jogadores iniciantes. Outras características: Vitality (1:1 ponto) - Um status recomenado para Xelor quando a inteligência chega em 2:1. Xelors começam com apenas 42 HP no lvl 1. Strength (2:1 até 50 pontos; 3:1 até 150; 4:1 até 250; 5:1 até 340) - Não é muito recomendado. Aqueles que querem melhorar o Xelor's Punch podem começar a upar esse stat a partir to lvl 60 ou 70. Strenght Xelors são notáveis por usar Hammer Skill e um Hammer baseado em Neutral ou Earth. Chance (1:1, até 20 pontos) - Não recomendado. aqueles que querem melhorar o Clock devem começar a upar este stat após o lvl 60 ou 70. Wisdom (3:1 ponto) - Não recomendado. Aqueles que querem melhorar o Counter devem considerar upar este stat. Mesmo assim é recomendado upar com scrolls. Trivia Xelor quando lido ao contrário é Rolex, uma marca de relógio, sendo irônico representar assim os Xelors, donos do tempo e espaço. Magias de classe As class spells disponíveis para os Xelors são: {| border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |+'Xelor class spells' |- ! Ícone ! Nome(Inglês/Português) ! Nível ! Elemento | | Hand/Ferrão | 1 | align="center"| image:fire.png Fire | Dano moderado de fogo. |- | | Counter/Contra | 1 | Reflete parte do ataque do oponente. | |- | | Slow Down/Desaceleração | 1 | | Reduz AP a uma longa distância. |- | | Frostbite/Enregelar | 3 | align="center"| image:air.png Air | Dano moderado de ar e redução de Ap. |- | | Haziness/Confusão | 6 | | Reduz o AP de todos os jogadores por um tempo. |- | | Dark Ray/Raio Obscuro | 9 | align="center"| image:fire.png Fire | Alto dano de fogo mas em linha reta. |- | | Teleportation (Xelor)/Teletransporte (Xelor) | 13 | | Permite que o Xelor se mova para uma outra célula dentro do range. Normalmente usada para recuar, mas algumas vezes é usada para chegar perto de um oponente fujão... |- | | Shriveling/Encolhimento | 17 | align="center"| image:air.png Air | Alto de ar,custa 3AP e em linha reta. |- | | Xelor's Sandglass/Amplheta Xelor | 21 | align="center"| image:fire.png Fire | Dano moderado de fogo e reduz AP. |- | | Temporal Dust/Poeira Temporal | 26 | align="center"| image:fire.png Fire | Dano moderado de fogo,reduz pouco AP e atinge em área. |- | | Time Theft/Roubo de Tempo | 31 | | Rouba AP do alvo, fornecendo-o ao Xelor. Como essa spell custa mais AP do que dá, ela é útil somente para ajudar a aumentar a perda de AP do slow down ou sandglass, ambos somente úteis em um alvo por turno. |- | | Homing Hand/Mão Certeira | 36 | align="center"| image:water.png Water | Invoca uma flecha que anda 40 casas,mas quando ataca é destruida. |- | | Devotion/Devoção | 42 | Fornece 2 AP para você e quem estiver ao redor durante 2 turnos. |- | | Flight//Vôo | 48 | Permite mover-se um quadrado por um baixo custo de AP. |- | | Loss of Motivation/Perda de Motivação | 54 | | Reduz a resistência a perda de AP do inimigo. |- | | Blinding Protection/Proteção Cegante | 60 | | |-Aumenta a possibilidade de evitar perdas do AP até 60% e reflete danos. | | Mummification/Mumificação | 70 | Muda a aperência do Xelor para uma múmia, reduzindo o mp e o dano inimigo,e aumenta a resistência a perda de AP. |- | | Clock/Relógio | 80 | align="center"| image:water.png Water | Rouba AP e um alto dano de água. |- | | Xelor's Punch/Soco de Xelor | 90 | align="center"| image:earth.png Earth | Alto Dano de terra. |- | | Xelor's Dial/Disco de Xelor | 100 |- (Nomes em português by Joppinha)